Perséfone
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Porque tú eres mi único rayo de sol, mi única brisa fresca, mi propia caricia de primavera.


**Summary:** Porque tú eres mi único rayo de sol, mi única brisa fresca, mi propia caricia de primavera.

**Disclaimer:** SCC no me pertenece, pero no se confíen, podría ser que los créditos estén equivocados -w-

**Advertencia:** Solo un HINT de SxS. Nada explicito. Ningun nombre incluido.

* * *

><p>Yo soy el mal.<p>

Mi vida es una vida de sombras. De desgracia y destrucción. Por donde paso, voy dejando un rastro de muerte y desesperación.

Mi alma nunca ha conocido la bondad. Nunca me han tocado con suavidad, jamás un alma amable se ha detenido a mirarme.

Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a consolarme.

Esa era mi suerte, mi maldición y mi perdición. Solo existía para traer desgracia a los demás.

Yo soy el infortunio personificado. Alguien que había sido olvidado y abandonado. Alguien que no tiene derecho a nada, que no le importa a nadie.

Alguien a quien nadie mira, que nadie atiende, que nadie llama, ni mucho menos se le extraña.

Yo, señor de los maldecidos.

Jamás me permití tener esperanza. No tenia nada. Siempre era un nadie, eterno nadie.

Sombras son las que dibujan toda mi vida.

Y así debió haber sido por el resto de mi existencia… desafortunadamente para ti, eso no fue así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Mírame<strong>**…]**_

* * *

><p>En el momento en que mis ojos se posaron sobre ti, ya estaba perdido.<p>

Tan dulce y delicada, tan alegre y entusiasta. La flor más hermosa en medio de un campo repleto de ellas.

Te encontré en medio de esa imagen irreal y soñada, una dicha celestial, que solo pude describir como preciosa.

Demasiado para ser real, solo sabía que no eras un sueño porque yo no era capaz de crear algo tan puro de la maldad que me encarnaba.

Tan concentrada en tu tarea que no me notaste. Tan llena de vida que parecías irradiar alegría a todos aquellos que estaban a tu alrededor.

Yo que siempre estaba frio y oscuro, fui atraído por tu tibio y brillante corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Háblame…] <strong>_

* * *

><p>Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan dulce… yo solo quería saber si tu piel seria tan suave al tacto como parecía… si tus ojos tendrían realmente luz propia… si la sensación seria realmente tan cálida.<p>

Porque tú eres mi primavera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Abrázame…] <strong>_

* * *

><p>Lo supe en cuanto te vi. Eras aquello que siempre había anhelado. Aquello que siempre había estado buscando.<p>

Esa dicha tan deseada. Tan esperada. Esa estación siempre buscada. Fui débil y estúpido. Debí haberme controlado, pero fue imposible para mi.

Yo solo quería sentir tu calidez.

Yo que vivía en un perpetuo invierno, quería saber lo que se sentía.

Jamás debí haberme atrevido a mirarte. Jamás debí acercarme. Jamás debí tocarte o hablarte. En cuanto tus ojos me dirigieron esa brillante mirada debí haber huido. Debí haberte dejado… ¡Debí haberte olvidado!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí.

Y por eso mismo, ya era tarde para ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Créeme…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Soy una desgracia. Solo puedo ofrecer destrucción a todo aquel que se acerca a mí. Solo se dar miseria a todo el que tiene el valor de acercarse.<p>

Y en el fondo se que no debo, que yo menos que nadie tengo ningún derecho a tocarte, a mirarte, a desearte… Yo se que esta mal que tenga ansias de ti… pero no puedo evitar amarte.

Y aunque me niegue, aunque lo odie, se muy bien que tú y yo no debemos estar juntos.

Eso es porque yo soy muerte.

Y tú… tú eres primavera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Perdóname…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se que traeré desgracia a tu vida, que te hare desdichada y te alejare de todos aquellos a los que amas.<p>

Te apartaré de ellos a la fuerza si es necesario, sacándote de ese bello campo de flores que es tu vida, porque no soporto mirar tu bella sonrisa desde lejos y que no detectes mi mirada desesperada… apasionada. Quiero apartarte de toda esa belleza y que solo sea a mi a quien veas. Que tus ojos solo miren a esta sombra de persona.

Te traeré a mis dominios donde nadie puede llevarte de mi lado, a las profundidades de mi abismo, donde solo hay obscuridad y no existe el sol. Donde el frio entra en tus huesos y no es escuchada ninguna risa. Porque deseo que llenes este oscuro lugar con esa brillante luz que irradia tu sonrisa. Quiero ser el único que sea cegado por tu luz. A mi corazón, tan solitario, tan vacío, deseo que puedas llenarlo.

Te vigilare en todo momento, a ti, la más bella de las flores. Siempre te mantendré al alcance de mi mirada, siempre estaré pendiente a que no te falte nada, porque el temor de perderte es solo igualado por el miedo a que otro pueda conquistarte. Que se lleve ese cálido corazón que es mío y solo mío. Que aparte de mi ese amor que me pertenece.

Te mantendré a mi lado como sea. Aunque tenga que usar sucios métodos para convencerte, aunque tenga que engañarte. Aunque tenga que darte de la fruta de la muerte, para que así te mantengas conmigo. Porque vivir sin ti es un calvario que no estoy dispuesto a soportar, y aun si tengo que morir, no te dejare ir.

Y aunque ellos te lleven de regreso, volveré por ti, y te traeré de nuevo conmigo. Aun si tengo que humillarme, yo el señor del infierno, hare tratos con el cielo. Porque tenerte a mi lado es más importante que mi vanidad. Más importante que mi autoridad. Que todo cuanto poseo y soy. Porque una sola mirada tuya, hace que me ponga de rodillas para rogarte. Para suplicarte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Quédate…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>No habrá nada que pueda salvarte. Nada que pueda alejarte. Nada que me haga dejarte.<p>

Tú eres la única que trae esperanza a mi mundo. Este horrible mundo. Tan falso, tan frio, tan vacio. Mi oscuro y desesperanzador mundo.

Tu eres la luz que brilla en medio de esta vida, que ha nacido de la desgracia y se ha marcada con la tristeza. La luz en mi muy amarga e infeliz existencia.

Eres la única que puede matarme. La única que puede ayudarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Sálvame…]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yo soy el mal.<p>

_Lo fui, lo soy y lo seré_.

Mi vida es una vida de sombras. De desgracia y destrucción. Por donde paso, voy dejando un rastro de muerte y desesperación.

_Así fue hasta que te conocí_.

Mi alma nunca ha conocido la bondad. Nunca me han tocado con suavidad, jamás un alma amable se ha detenido a mirarme.

_Hasta que me acerque a ti_.

Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a consolarme.

_Solo tú _

Esa era mi suerte, mi maldición y mi perdición. Solo existía para traer desgracia a los demás.

_Y tú lo cambiaste todo_

Yo soy el infortunio personificado. Alguien que había sido olvidado y abandonado. Alguien que no tiene derecho a nada, que no le importa a nadie.

_Solo a ti_.

Alguien a quien nadie mira, que nadie atiende, que nadie llama, ni mucho menos se le extraña.

_Pero tú si lo haces_.

Yo, señor de los maldecidos.

_Solo soy un miserable… uno que pide mas de lo que puede recibir_.

Y eso es a ti…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Ámame]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Porque así tú puedas vivir sin mí… yo no puedo existir sin ti.<p>

Porque tú eres mi único rayo de sol, mi única brisa fresca, mi propia caricia de primavera.

Eres mi existencia y mi caída. Mi dicha y mi alegría. Mi tristeza y mi desgracia. La única prueba de que tengo un corazón. La única debilidad en este rey de hielo. La diosa de este señor del infierno. La única que puede ser amada por el señor de los muertos.

Mi anhelo…

Mi vida…

_Mi flor prohibida_…

* * *

><p>Finite -w-<p>

No se de donde salió esto, en serio. Simplemente estaba a punto de ponerme a leer unos cuantos fiks, cuando de repente recordé un dibujo… y del dibujo me vino el nombre… y me puse a reinvestigar ese nombre, del cual solo me sabia la mitad de la historia.

La idea comenzó a formarse despues de eso y una vez que empece no pude parar hasta que termine de escribirlo, aun pensando que me estaba quedando dormida sobre el teclado...

Como podrán suponer, esta medianamente basado en el mito griego de Persefone y Hades, claro con un punto de vista mas del lado del malvado secuestrador y con toda la información filtrada por mi cerebro y adaptándola un poco mas a la pareja de castaños. Este es el resultado.

No escribi ningún nombre, asi que realmente podría adjudicarse a casi cualquier personaje o historia o algo, pero cuando yo lo hice, estaba pensando en Syaoran y Sakura ¡Ademas yo escribi esto, asi que decido que es un SxS! xD

Jajaja, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ^^

P.D.1: Para los que hayan leído esto y estén esperando capitulo de "Y al final" estoy trabajando en el, ¡lo juro! Simplemente digamos que es un poco mas largo y difícil que esto, tratare de subir capitulo pronto.

P.D.2: ¡Saben que quieren dejar un review! xD


End file.
